


cover me in roses

by borispavlikovsky



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gay, Get ready to cry, I cried while writing this, M/M, Okay bye, They love each other so much, fluff in the beginning, i love my gay sons, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borispavlikovsky/pseuds/borispavlikovsky
Summary: everyone's born with a tattoo of a rose inked on the place where their heart is. It's no different for Richie and Eddie, but theirs are dark as the midnight sky, fullfilled with sadness. until they find each other.





	cover me in roses

Everyone's born with a tattoo of a rose inked on the place where their heart is. They have all different sizes, colours and shapes, but it was certain that you had one. When you were growing up being loved by your family and friends, the rose would be enormous. It'd have big, full leaves colored with a dark red shade. If you were lucky, the rose would take up the biggest part of your chest, sometimes even curling towards the sides of your body. It was in fact an indicator for the amount of love in your life. Some people would be lucky enough to have one taking up their whole chest, being red and beautiful. 

However, the rose could also be tiny, almost invisible, with rotten leaves falling down. They'd crumbled the same way your happiness is. By the time the last leave falls down and reaches the end of the peduncle, it's lights out. That was almost the case for Richie Tozier. His mom and dad have been drinking since he could remember, and on the rare times they were sober they didn't even give him a second look. He figured they just didn't care. Neither did he, though. He didn't need his parents, he could do it perfectly on his own. Or at least, that's what he told his own mind. His heart told him differently. He'd stand in front of his mirror every night, watching the leaves slowly shrimping. It wasn't a very noticable change, but he could tell they were loosing their original deep-red tone. He knew something had to change, and fast too. He just didn't know what. Or, more specificly; who. Later on he'd found out who.

Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie and Eddie met at the woods, ironically. They both went there to have a walk on their own but crossed paths (literally) and walked further together. Since then they were inseperable. they did everything together. At first eddie was a bit shy around richie but it didn't take long for him to get comfortable around him. He had a calming atmosphere hanging around him which couldn't be hidden by his loud voice or stupid jokes. Because eddie knew behind all that there was a loving, caring boy who'd do anything for the ones he loved. And he loved eddie. Richie tried to deny it at first. He tried to tell himself his heart didn't skip a beat eveytime eddie would say his name, or touch his hand on accident. He tried so heart to fool himself the opposite happened and while standing in his bathroom one night, he just broke down. He looked in the mirror and saw a boy who was in love with a boy. Not even a tiny bit, oh no. He was head over heals with Eddie. Eddie, with his stupid little shorts and fannypacks. Richie loved him. "I love him," he whispered to his reflection in the mirror. "I love Eddie. I'm in love with a guy." 

What Richie didn't know was that Eddie did the same. staring at his reflection, at the rotten rose on his chest, whispering "I love richie. Am I really in love with a boy?" He turned away from the mirror because he couldn't stand watching the tears roll down his cheeks anymore. He sat on his bed, burried his head in his hands and blurted out: "Yes. Yes, I am in love with a boy. I'm in love with Richie Tozier."

From the moment they both realized they were in love with each other, something changed. It wasn't noticable, or at least.... not physichally, but they could both feel it. The spark of energy hanging in the air between them. They had always been affectionate with each other, but now it went to the almost extreme side. They linked their fingers together all the time without even having a reason and they'd share shy smiles when they were sitting across the dining table together. On movie nights Eddie would lay his head in Richie's lap and Richie would stroke his hair, light and comforting. And when eddie would fall asleep, Richie would bow over and give him a small kiss on his head. And at some point it just... happened. Suddenly they weren't Eddie and Richie anymore, they were EddieandRichie. A couple connected by hidden feelings and secrets. After their first kiss, Richie noticed something. When he looked in the mirror that night, he noticed a small splash of red on his chest. There, in the middle of the deflated rose, was a small red dot. The color hadn't been this bright in ages and it stood out to the pale shade of his skin. It surprised him. Did eddie do this? Who was he even fooling, of course Eddie did this. And richie did the same for Eddie. They went on like this, fullfilling each others hearts with happiness and love no one else could ever understand. When people would find out, they gave them disgusting looks, say that they were weird, even call them names which are too ugly to write down. But you know what? Eddie and Richie didn't give a shit. They had each other and everyone else didn't exist to them. They'd shut them out, being content with living in their own, tiny bubble. They were happy together, had been for a long time and would be for a long time. Or that's what they thought.

Because then IT happened.

And Eddie died in Richie's arms.

Richie swore he could never get the imagine of seeing life floating out of Eddie out of his head. Richie could see the peddles of the rose on Eddie's chest crumble, turn dark as the nightsky, and the last peddle fall. He tried to stop it, reach it, but of course it was hopeless. He sat there with eddie in his arms, on the floor, crying for hours if not days straight. Because Eddie, his Eddie, wasn't here anymore. His rose had died and it felt like Richie's had too. He tried to move on, forget about Eddie, but it was impossible. He was being ripped apart by it everyday, consumed by sadness. He landed in a dark, black hole with no light on the horizon. He didn't sleep; all he did was soak his pillow in his tears, choking on them, screaming Eddie's name, trying to get him back. He could see his own rose turn darker and darker everyday, but he wanted to fight, wanted to live, for eddie...

Til the dream.

Eddie was laying in the woods, covered in dirt (he hated dirt), smeered under blood, trying to run away from the evil clown who was toring over him. Richie saw how IT ripped Eddie's body apart, breaking his bones, snapping his muscles, and it all became too much. Richie woke up not being able to move or even breathe, all he could do was lay in the darkness and letting it consume him. Hhoking on his own tears he tried to call Eddie's name but all that came out was a raspy mumble. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He could physically feel the darkness leaping into his heart. He had to say just one last thing, and while struggling to breathe he whispered: "Eddie..." 

"I'll be with you soon."

And the last peddle fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this was my first fic on here, i've wrote a few things on my twitter account earlier so you can check that out of you want. (@/bylersbutera) 
> 
> I hope I didn't upset y'all too much with this, please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
